They're the Lucky Ones
by tanikara kohitsuji
Summary: Ino and Karin complain about their lack of boyfriends after being reminded of Sakura and Sasuke's relationship. An oneshot for SasuSaku Week. Day 6: Jealousy. Rated T for swearing.


**They're the Lucky Ones**

_**a SasuSaku Week fanfic**_

_**Day 6: Jealousy**_

Ino sighed as Sasuke left her family's flower shop, a beautiful bouquet in hand. "Damn, that girl is lucky."

"Who's lucky?" Karin asked, coming out from the back where she had been working.

"Sakura. Lucky bitch… having Sasuke bring her flowers all the time."

"Well, he is dating her," the redhead pointed out a little irritably. It wasn't that she really wanted Sasuke for herself anymore. She and Ino had agreed after a few months of watching Sasuke practically ogle Sakura every time she turned around that their crushes were completely unrequited.

So really, she wasn't feeling a little jealous because Sakura was with her crush.

"I know! Which is what's frustrating me!" Ino shouted. "I'm just as pretty as Sakura and what do I have to show for it? Do I have a boyfriend? NO! All I have is some lazy ass teammate who sits around watching clouds all day!"

"That's a bit harsh on Shikamaru. I mean, he doesn't do that all day. He plays shogi too. And he helps Kurenai out with her son." Karin shut her mouth at the ice cold glare Ino gave her.

"I'm serious. Sakura and Sasuke are lucky. They got put on the same team, he's gorgeous, she's gorgeous, so it was really only a matter of time."

"And getting over old grudges," the redhead interjected dryly.

"My point is, they managed to find love with each other even after he was a complete ass to her. So why can't I get lucky like that?"

"You're jealous because Sakura has a boyfriend and you don't?" Karin summarized.

"Yes! I deserve a guy who will buy me flowers every week to remind me how pretty and wonderful I am. I deserve a guy who will take me on a moonlit walk and kiss me under the starlight. I deserve someone like Sasuke too!"

Karin stared at her friend for a moment. "You've been forcing Sakura to spill about her dates, haven't you?"

"Shut it! I have not!"

"You spied on them?"

"NO!"

Karin raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Sakura might have confided in Hinata who might have told me some details…" Ino admitted.

Karin sighed. "Whatever. You're right though. Sakura is one lucky bitch."

The redhead and blonde looked out the door Sasuke had left through and sighed. Damn lucky lovebirds.

**A/N: Okay, I had originally intended to do one with Sasuke or Sakura being the jealous ones, but then I thought of the song "Story of Us" by Taylor Swift and the phrase "People will say we're the lucky ones." And thus I suddenly had the idea of Ino jealously ranting about Sasuke and Sakura being lucky in love.**

**And why is Karin there? Because I decided Shikamaru would never put up with Ino's bitching. And plus, she and Ino would probably get along pretty well. (Especially if Karin sticks around in Konoha.)**

**Anywho!**

**Links:**

**SasuSaku Week: http:/ sasusaku-week. deviantart. com/**

**Day 6 Jealousy picture: http:/ halloweenprincess. deviantart. com /art/ SasuSaku-Week-2011-Jealousy-210756328  
><strong>

**Day 6 Jealousy amv: Coming soon**

**Day 5 Storm fanfic: http:/ www. fanfiction .net /s/7029546/1/ Whenever_It_Rains**

**Day 5 Storm picture: http:/ halloweenprincess. deviantart. com /art/ SasuSaku-Week-2011-Storm-210728349 !WARNING MATURE CONTENT!**

**Day 4 Night picture: http:/ halloweenprincess. deviantart. com /art/ SasuSaku-Week-2011-Night-210445105**

**Day 4 Night fanfic: http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/ 7024019/1/ When_He_Needs_Her**

**Day 4 Night amv: http:/ www. youtube. com /watch?v=gLbw7IflYLs**

**Day 3 Dream picture: http:/ halloweenprincess .deviantart .com /art/ SasuSaku-Week-2011-Dream-210322666**

**Day 3 Dream fanfic: http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/ 7024015/1/ In_Our_Dreams**

**Day 3 Dream amv: http:/ www. youtube. com /watch?v=NCYCHm0yXfo**

**Day 2 Faith amv: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=InEHzHcrK1w&feature=feedlik**

**Day 2 Faith picture: http:/ halloweenprincess. deviantart. com /art/ SasuSaku-Week-2011-Faith-210179277**

**Day 2 Faith fanfic: http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/7024002/1/ Something_Eternal**

**Day 1 Gravity picture: http:/ halloweenprincess. deviantart. com /art/ SasuSaku-Week-2011-Gravity-209952017**

**Day 1 Gravity fanfic: http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/7014627/1/ His_Gravity**

**Day 1 Gravity amv: http:/ www. youtube. com /watch?v=PfB9ACI1T8k**

**Take out the spaces and go baby go!  
><strong>


End file.
